It's My Turn To Look After You
by idjitwinchester
Summary: Dean takes it upon himself to look after the newly human Cas. But Sam's being incredibly annoying, and with the return of Gabriel, everything is getting pretty hectic. Halloween is coming, and Castiel is more scared than ever. How is he going to cope with the festival where everything is scary? and how will Dean cope with looking after everyone, not to mention himself.
1. You don't have to lie to me

It's not like Dean Winchester intends to offend everyone he knows. But he still manages to hate everyone he's ever met. There are a few exceptions, his brother being one. Bobby another. Cas was confusing. But Dean did like his angel, yes, he saw Cas as his angel. He wouldn't be here if it weren't for him.

Anyway, he mustn't get sidetracked. Cas was human now, and it was Dean's turn to look after him.

The first clothes wash was a bit difficult. Cas had gotten a bit emotional, he was very attached to his trench coat and didn't want to take it off. Not that there was anything to worry about, Dean always got a clean finish on his clothes. In the end, Cas had 'liked the sensation of the softness on his skin'.

Trying to get him to sleep was also hard. In the end, he'd slept with his head buried in Dean's chest and a warm hand spread over his stomach. Dean wouldn't lie to himself; he'd liked the heat of the other man next to him. Cas had slept like a log (so had Dean). Though he knew Sam would never let him forget it though.

The fallen angel got hungry a lot now, and Dean often had to get up at the crack of dawn to find Cas some Shreddies, which, after trying every cereal they could find, was Cas's favourite thing to have at breakfast.

Dean sat up in the bed, Cas lying with his head on Dean's lap and snoring silently. Sam lay in the other bed, though Dean knew he was awake.

'Sammy?'

'Yep,'

'How are we gonna sort this one out? I mean, usually we find some kinda way to sort this shit out but this time. We've been searching for weeks and haven't found a single thing,'

'Don't you like having Cas all to yourself?' Sam teased.

Dean grunted. 'I had him before, but he seems so empty now, Sammy. We can't just keep dragging him around like this. He's powerless, scared all the time. I don't know, he just seems like a complete different person.'

Sam hushed him, Dean didn't realise he'd been speaking that loudly. 'Don't worry Dean, we're gonna sort it out like we always do, remember? I mean, there has to be some way. Metatron stayed an angel, maybe there's a chance that other angels did too?'

It wasn't much, but it was a start. Maybe Sam was on to something.

Dean enjoyed walking now. Stretching his legs felt good in the early hours of the morning, especially when he was alone. He walked round the block to a small park in whichever the hell town they were in now. There was the odd kid in the playground, ditched by their parents. Dean saw one boy using his fingers to make a gun, shooting at what had to be his younger sister, who was scowling in return. The man was oddly reminded of a time when he and Sammy had done the same thing. But he would never have the same ambitions as that little boy, he'd grow up to do whatever he wanted.

Dean wouldn't let himself think like that anymore though. Not when he had Cas to worry about, and all the shit that was going on at the moment.

'You look troubled' Dean swivelled to see an old man sitting on a rickety old bench under a willow tree.

'No more than ever I'm afraid' he replied, and sat next to him.

'That's a shame, strapping young lad like you' that earned a chuckle from Dean. He stared at the wrinkles around the man's face, wondering if he would still be hunting when he was older, or if he would even survive till then. Which he severely doubted. 'What're you doing round these parts then? I know everyone round here and I know a newbie when I see 'em.'

'Just passing through. On a roadtrip with my brother and some friends,' Dean lied. To be fair, it wasn't really a lie, but just not all the truth.

'Sounds fun. What do you do on these roadtrips then boy?'

'Lots of different random stuff. Some hunting, I guess,' Dean hated lies, but his life revolved around them.

'You don't have to lie to me Dean-o' the man grinned, before disappearing.

Dean stood up, searching the landscape for any signs of the old man. But there was nothing but the boy shooting at his sister and the soft wind rustling the leaves in the trees.


	2. Shreddies

Dean had tried to forget the creepy old man and his disappearance. But he still hadn't managed to shake the experience from his head by the time he arrived back at the motel with a box of Shreddies and some milk in his hand. Turning the key in the lock, he walked in to find Cas meditating on the bed.

'Cas? You ok buddy?' He sounded like his mom. Maybe that's what he'd become.

'Yes thank you Dean.'

He put the cereal on the table and grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl, slipping down into a chair at the table.

'Where's Sam?'

'In the shower,' Cas didn't talk much anymore. Short blunt answers where often all that Dean could squeeze out of him. He was like a withholding teenager but with the sensitivity of a 4 year old girl.

Dean couldn't help but watch Cas as he breathed deeply. His hair stuck up everywhere, his lips slightly parted and his chest rising and falling slowly. He had huge bags under his eyes, despite the fact that he slept more than anyone Dean had ever met, and his usually plump lips looked deflated, but still very kissable. Why was he thinking like that?

'Hey Dean! You're back' Sam emerged from the shower, clothes on but his too-long hair still wet.

'Yeah, just grabbed the Shreddies and stuff,' With that, Cas leapt towards the table and poured the cereal into the bowl, beginning to eat like he hadn't eaten six of his favourite burgers last night. Dean watched as a small trickle of milk dripped of his chin and fell back into the bowl. He couldn't help but laugh, earning him a confused look from the fallen angel and his brother. He just shrugged in return.

'Oh there's another thing. I met this old guy in the park..' Dean told his story, Sam's eyebrows furrowed and Cas still eating ravenously. 'Who do you think it was?'

'Sounds like an angel,'

'Gabriel used to call you that' Sam said. Dean had been thinking the same thing.

'Gabriel's dead Sammy'

'We don't know that. He is the Trickster Dean. We don't know what he's capable of'

'He could also have avoided Metatron's spell with some kind of 'trick' ' Cas suggested.

Dean groaned. He did like Gabriel, he was brave. And he had kind of helped a lot with the whole apocalypse thing. Seeing as he gave them the information which meant they could trap Lucifer. That would take a whole lot of courage, standing up to your brother like that. Dean didn't think he could do that to Sam. But the thought of him coming back sent shivers through him, especially as he didn't really like them very much and 'tricked' them whenever he had the opportunity. Dean hadn't forgotten how badly Sam had been effected by Dean dying every day for 103 or whatever it was days. And not to mention being trapped in TV land (but he did like Dr Sexy MD, and watching Sammy in the Herpexia advert).

'Cas, you think this is possible?'

'It's entirely possible Dean' Cas said, shrugging and finishing his bowl of Shreddies. He headed into the shower and Dean heard the whir of it as it turned on.

'Aw, your baby's growing up all on his own' Sam laughed, earning him a hard-but-not-to-hard hit in the chest.


	3. We have no chance

'Well, there's not much lore on here Dean. Nobody really knows what Metatron did, and there's nothing on the tablets saying anything like that. He bent the rules for himself, and god damn it, I don't know how but...' Sam continued to mumble aimlessly for a couple more minutes until he looked at Dean expectantly.

'Sounds great Sam'

'Did you hear a thing I just said?'

'I heard enough to know it's all crap and there's nothing we can do' The two of them had been failing at research, which usually didn't happen, and Sam was getting pretty frustrated.

'Look, Dean, we can't give up! I mean, this is pretty much the worst thing that could have happened. But once you've accepted that it's not so bad! And we both know that there has to be some kind of way out of this. If you can turn of the angelness then surely you can turn it back on, right?'

'That sounds right' Cas stood in the doorway, two towels wrapped around him and water drops dripping off his hair. Dean could see his lower stomach and the line of hair snaking its way up his torso. He had to tear his eyes away.

'You think so Cas?'

'Well, he used my grace. Like Anna could sense where her grace was, as can I. I know that he still has it somewhere,' Cas mumbled. He didn't like discussing the topic but he was always in a good mood after a shower. He liked to have incredibly long ones and sometimes Dean heard him singing, which made Dean heart beat faster with happiness and his stomach fills with butterflies.

'Ok, well that's a start I guess'

'The other problems being that we can't get into Heaven, and even if we did we wouldn't stand a chance against Metatron. So what do you suggest now?' Dean couldn't help but be grumpy. He knew the others felt shit too, especially Cas. God, Dean hadn't lost who he was in the last two weeks. But he couldn't just sit there and let them have false hope when deep down in him, he knew that there was no way to fix this.

'Well, we could try and find a-'

'Why don't you just stop Sammy?'

'What?' Sam said, a mix of anger and astonishment on his face.

'There's no way out of this! How do you expect us to fly up into heaven with one overgrown man, one depressed alcoholic 'mother' and one baby in a freaking trench coat? For once in our miserable lives we don't stand a chance. And there's nothing we can do, we're powerless! We're the ants being squashed under Heaven's boot!'

Cas gaped at Dean, the water dripping down his face could have been tears but Dean couldn't be sure. Sam scowled at him. 'I'm going for a drive'

Dean stormed out of the motel room and leaped into the Impala, slamming the door behind his and turning the keys in the ignition. He regretted what he'd said but he was right. What chance did they have really? He'd given up, because he could see that they had no chance. Sam was blind, always so determined to do stuff. And Cas was Cas. He just followed them around like an obedient, scared little puppy.

Dean grabbed a bottle of beer from the glove box and gulped the stuff down, wiping the drips off his chin with the back of his hand. His phone rang but he drowned out the noise with Blue Oyster Cult pumping through the car. He sand along in his slightly out of tune way until the ringing stopped and he turned the music back down.

'So what's your hissy fit about now Dean?' Dean slammed his foot onto the brakes so fast he almost flew into the kerb. Swivelling in his seat, he saw the old man from yesterday.

'Who the hell are you and maybe I'll say' he growled.

'Alright, let's go grab a coffee. There's a nice place just down Holmdene Boulevard' he pointed down a symmetrical street with one coffee shop with a neon sign.

'Alright then' Dean pulled into a park and opened the door for the other man.

'Thank you' he coughed out and headed into the shop. Dean followed behind slowly, and when he entered, he realised he couldn't see the old man anywhere. Instead, sitting in one of the booths, flirting with a waitress, he saw an all too familiar face. A should-be dead face. The face of the archangel Gabriel.

A/N: Hey everybody! Thanks for favoriting and following (if you have, if not then why the hell not?!) Obviously I don't know what's gonna happen in season 9 but my friend and I were discussing some of the stuff we'd like to happen and this was some of it! I should be updating every other day, sometimes more often than others, but you'll just have to bear with me! One other thing, if you don't ship Sabriel, get out now! Don't forget to review, I'd love to hear what you think!


	4. Gabriel

'How many times have you died now?'

'Nowhere near as many as you, Dean. I think you still hold that record'

'Yes, thanks to someone' Dean shook his head. He still couldn't believe who he was talking to, but he was glad. Maybe he'd been wrong before, he did like Gabriel. 'So, I noticed that you're still an angel. Trickster. Archangel, whatever the hell you are.'

'Yes of course' Gabriel conjured up a lollipop and began to suck it. 'Why wouldn't I be?'

'Don't you know what happened?' he was interrupted by Sam and Cas bursting through the door and coming over to their booth.

'Gabriel! You're alive' Sam couldn't hide the happiness on his face, but all he got in return was a mischievous smile. 'How on earth are you here?'

'Hello, trickster?' he said, his seemingly favourite catchphrase. 'If I can project myself once, I can do it twice, right? That wasn't the real me you saw in there'

'So where the hell have you been for three years?' Dean growled. The afternoon sun burned hot, even through the window. And for once in his life, Dean didn't feel like eating his apple pie.

'Well, I decided to lay low for a bit. Oh well done on the whole apocalypse thing by the way. I didn't think you guys were gonna get through that one!' he laughed. 'Anyway, I'm back now. Heard about the whole purgatory thing. How was that by the way?'

'Purgatory's purgatory' Dean replied. 'Anyway, what about the whole Metatron thing, you know about that?'

'Yes, tragic. But nothing I can do I'm afraid'

'What?' Cas hadn't said anything the whole time, and his voice came out in a silent squeak.

'Sorry Cassie, I can't get into Heaven either. I may still have my powers but I can't get up there. Megatron or whatever has locked us all out of Heaven so he can continue his reign of terror. Yes, I already tried. Turns out you can't save the world every time it falls, boys' he said between sucks of his lollipop.

'Ok, so why are you here then?'

'Is it illegal to want company on occasion?'

Dean snorted, receiving one of Sam's bitch-faces. 'Gabriel, ignore Dean. We're happy to see you'

'Thank you, Sammy. Anyway, I'm not really up to anything at the moment, and Halloween's coming, the festival of freaking candy, so I'm gonna hang out round this suburban town and go trick or treating next week. Can I stay with you?'

'Of course Gabe, you don't even need to ask' Sam said sympathetically before Dean could object. He groaned inwardly. Now he had a whole family to take care of.

Sam and him were the parents, Gabriel the teenager, always teasing Cas, the younger brother. It was great fun!

Not.

They paid for the coffees and after much flirting with the blond waitress, they left in the Impala for the motel.

'So guys, how have you been? I mean, I've shared where I've been and stuff so now you have to, right?' Gabriel said enthusiastically.

'Well, after the angels fell from Heaven, we've worked a few cases and then we ended up here after a werewolf case. We're not really moving anywhere now I think. Not for a while anyway. And now we've bumped into you, I guess things are gonna change again' Sam said. He and Gabriel sat in the back, continuously sharing smirks and cheeky grins. Dean chuckled under his breath and turned back around to see Cas staring at him with a look that he hadn't seen in a while. A look of longing and hope. Dean looked back at him for a while, almost bathing in the almost glare until he felt Cas look away, and turned back to the road (which he supposed he should have been looking at in the first place).

Baby pulled into the parking lot and the four of them jumped out of the car. Gabriel left to book a room, and Dean stalked over to Sam.

'Hey Sammy, with everything that's going on at the moment, why don't we invite the Trickster to come party with us too? What could he possibly do to us?' Dean joked bitterly.

'He's not that bad, Dean'

'Not that friggin' bad? Sam, don't you remember when you had Genital Herpes? Or when I died 103 times? Or when we were attacked by a psychopath with a chainsaw that he conjured up out of nowhere? This is one of your grandest ideas little brother' Dean said, before following Cas into the room. He sat expectantly on the bed, peering over at Dean.

'Gabriel's not all bad you know, he did stop the apocalypse'

'No, Cas, we stopped the apocalypse. He just gave us a few helpful pointers along the way' Dean flopped back on to the bed, his hands coming up and resting on his face. There was just enough light to see the tiny scars from all the fights he'd ever had on his palms and fingers. They were in no order, scattered over his hands, and he knew he had them all over his body. He suddenly thought of what Cas would say if he got close enough to see them and sent the thought out of his head. This kept happening at the moment.

Sam burst through the door at that moment, another key in his hand. 'Hey, guys. I was just going to say that Gabriel got a room with two queens, so Cas, you can go in there if you want?'

Cas turned towards Dean, a look of pure horror on his face. Dean, also, didn't like the idea of not having Cas with him as he slept. The thought was terrifying, actually, and Dean had to hit himself to think straight.

'Why don't you go with Gabe, Sam? Me and Cas will stay in here'

'Alright' Sam said, a small grin on his face. He started to pack his things, and as he left he turned to say, 'it's 'Cas and I' Dean, not 'me and Cas''

'Get out of here, you sonuvabitch'

After Sam left, he heard Cas let out a sigh of relief. Dean did too, the thought of Cas not being in his arms at night had scared him.

'Dean, can I talk to you?' Cas asked, his eyebrows doing that confused thing they always did when Cas didn't fully understand something.

'Talk to me'

'What you said before, about me being a 'baby in a trench coat'.' Dean was about to object when Cas raised a hand to stop him. 'I know that you didn't mean it so don't bother, but I wanted to tell you that I'm getting better. And I really appreciate what you're doing for me, I don't think I would be able to cope with this alone. So thank you'

Dean smiled over at his friend, who seemed so innocent but at the same time determined. He resisted the urge to leap over to the other bed and hug him so hard it could leave bruises. Maybe he would save that for another time.

'Another thing' Cas had blushed slightly, and looked to the floor as if the linoleum panels were made of gold. 'I know we have two beds now, but do you think we could still...?'

'Oh, God, Cas of course! I assumed we were going to anyway' Dean couldn't help himself, he moved to the other bed and slung an arm over Castiel's shoulder. 'You didn't have to ask man'


	5. Halloween

_Cas grinned at Dean over the table, a burger in his hand and a gleaming look in his eyes. His fingers ghosted over Dean's on the table, sending shivers through his arm and around his body. 'Don't lose faith Dean, we'll find a way, you and I. We always do, and fate's not on our side, so what? At least we have each other' Cas smiled, leaning over the table towards Dean. He could feel his breath on his lips and bent closer towards his angel, closing the space between them and-_

'Rise and shine, loverboys!' Dean's eyes flickered open, and he jolted upright. Gabriel stood over the bed, a smirk on his face and a Sam glowering behind him. 'It's Halloweeeeen!'

Dean groaned groggily, still half asleep. How had the week passed that quickly? They hadn't even left the town after some guy went missing that turned out to be a Vetala attack. He felt Cas stirring and realised he still had an arm around him.

'Dean, what's going on?' he said, his voice drowsy with sleep.

'Gabe decided it was time to wake up, and it's Halloween' Dean said, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and stumbling over to the kitchen and grabbing an apple. Cas collapsed back on to the bed, lifting a hand up to his head and ruffling up his hair even more. Dean was glad; he loved it when it looked like that.

'It's almost 12, Dean' Sam said, researching God knows what (though he probably doesn't) and typing at lightning speed.

'What you searching, not so little brother?'

'Seeing if there are any cases near here that we don't have to leave the motel for' he replied, before spinning the laptop round to show Dean a picture of a corpse in the woods, two all too familiar bite marks in the neck. 'Think we've found ourselves a case'

'Awesome'

No matter how much he wiped his face, Dean couldn't get the blood off. But where normally he would look a bit creepy walking down the street in the dark with blood on his face, on this one day of the year, he fitted in rather well. Kids ran up and down the road, past the motel, mothers and fathers in tow, carrying candy and screaming. He chuckled under his breath, if only they could see the really scary stuff.

Turning the key in the lock, he stumbled into the room, Cas in his beloved trench coat, his hands between his knees. Gabriel sucked on his lollipop like there was no tomorrow (in this world, there might not be).

'Well guys, I suggest we go get us some candy' he said, grinning heavily.

'You've got to be kidding me'

'Not this time Sammy. I'm serious! I'm low on candy!

Sam snorted. 'You're an archangel! You can make candy with a click of your fingers'

Gabriel clucked disapprovingly. 'It's nowhere near as fun as begging it off random strangers'

Dean laughed under his breath at the two of them bickering like an old married couple. 'I don't know about four adults knocking on people's doors, but we could go for a walk?' he suggested when Gabriel raised his eyebrows.

'Who said anything about being adults?' he huffed as he finished his lollipop and when Dean blinked, Gabriel was no longer there, and neither was Sam. In front of him stood two seven year old boys, and one of them was clearly Dean's younger brother. Dean could hardly contain the laughter at the look on Sam's face as he glared at Gabriel. 'This is better!' the other said, who when he spoke was so obviously Gabriel.

'Alright you two, have fun!' he laughed.

'Since when did you become anxious mother, Dean?' Sam said, and almost fell over with shock at the sound of his high-pitched voice.

Dean was laughing so hard he couldn't reply, and just waved them off as they left the motel, one of them a lot more eager than the other.

'Right Cas, we should go too'

'Must we Dean?' he said reluctantly.

'Yes! Now come on' he held open the door as a huffing and puffing Cas left and he pulled the door shut behind him.

The streets were lit by the fairy lights thrown over the houses and jack-o-lanterns glinting like the faces that were carved into their shells in the dark. The road was buzzing with kids, flitting from house to house and picking up vast amounts of candy. Dean knew that somewhere among the thrall of kids were an archangel and his brother and found himself chuckling again.

'See Cas? It's not so bad' Dean said. His memories of Halloween consisted of random flings with girls in nurse costumes.

'It's not really my thing, Dean'

'Cas, why're you so scared all the time!? None of this crap is real! Well, some of it is, but that's not-' He was stopped in his tracks by Cas swivelling round, his hand gripping Dean's arm a little too tightly.

'Cas? Seriously, what?'

'You really don't know? Wow, I thought my people skills were rusty' Cas turned away, and stalked off, his trench coat flying out behind him like his wings would if he still had them.

'Cas! Answer the question, I just want to help you'

'Just forget it Dean' they walked in silence, Dean trying to rephrase his question in a way that wouldn't hurt Castiel's feelings, though he still didn't know how he had done it last time.

'Don't bother' Cas snarled. He still had a way of reading Dean's mind.


	6. It's my turn to look after you

Dean didn't know what in God's name he had done to upset Castiel so gravely. The angel walked two steps ahead of him, and damn, he walked quickly. After continuously trying to catch up with him, Dean gave up and dawdled along behind.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw two kids. The one at the front was pulling the other by the hand, a bucket of candy in the other, leading him towards a huge house. He immediately recognised the one at the back as Sam.

'Dean!' he yelled out and managed to escape the grasp of Gabriel, who turned in their direction, and followed Sam.

'Hey Sammy! How much candy do you have?' he teased and ruffled Sam's hair.

'He doesn't have nearly as much as me!' Gabriel said, and when he smiled, you could see the chocolate on his teeth.

'Wow, that's great' Dean laughed heavily, but stopped abruptly when he saw that Cas had walked ahead. 'Well guys, I have to go, you be careful on the streets and make sure you're back at a reasonable time!' He laughed to himself as he ran away, and could hear Sam groaning inwardly.

Up ahead he caught sight of Cas again, and ran over to him, tugging at his sleeve.

'Wanna head back now Cas? Or we can go grab a coffee or something?' he suggests. Cas says nothing, just shifts direction, heading towards the motel.

Dean grunted and followed him swiftly. 'Why are you so angry with me Cas? I just asked a question, you don't have to-'

'I'm not angry'

'Then please, enlighten me! I'm not gonna say anything' the two of them reached the motel and sunk down onto the bed, their knees lightly pressed together.

'I can't help feeling that all this is my fault Dean. I mean, it was me that, that trusted Metatron over Naomi and refused to believe that he had lied to me, and then he killed her and stole my grace and' he let out a long slow breath and Dean put a reassuring hand flat on his back. 'I'm scared because I feel so weak. So empty, without grace. I'm practically powerless, and there's nothing you or Sam can do. This is something that can't be resolved easily, and none of us know what to do. So I'm trying to seem alright on the outside, but Dean, inside I just feel' he sighed and turned to face Dean, his blue eyes glinting inches away from him 'broken'

'Don't lose faith, Cas. We'll find a way, you and I. We always do, and fate's not on our side. So what? At least we have each other' Dean smiled to himself, finding that he was saying exactly what he'd said in his dream the night before. The sides of Cas's mouth twitched upwards lightly, and he felt himself leaning closer towards Dean, closing the small amount of space between them and pressing their lips together. Dean could already feel the energy behind Cas, and released all of his on this event that he'd been waiting for since he met his angel in that abandoned warehouse years ago.

Cas's hands slipped behind Dean's head and rested on a crook in his neck, his lips even softer than Dean could ever have imagined. He raised his own hands and ruffled Cas's hair, the way he loved it, when it looked like he'd been electrocuted. 'Dean' Cas mumbled against his lips, his tongue flickering over him, begging for entrance. Dean succumbed, and moved closer to him, pressing his muscular chest against Castiel's lean one. His hands came down and slid up Castiel's sides, feeling the heat of the other man made him shudder with delight, and he slowly pushed him down on to the bed.

'Dean, de-' Cas was cut off by Dean's mouth heavier on his, almost bruising, and Cas may lack experience but he sure was a fast learner, and returned his kiss. His thin hands that Dean had always had a thing for skimmed up and down Dean's spine, causing Dean to moan with pleasure.

'We'll find a way Cas' he said, pulling apart but pressing his forehead against Cas. Up close, his eyes were even more amazing. The deep blue was speckled with lighter shades, a few greys and a small amount of brown, and Dean grinned to himself. Never before had he felt this way, not with Lisa or Cassie or, well that was really the extent of his relationship record.

'I know, Dean. I know you can do it'

'I'd do anything for you Cas' he said, pressing a light kiss on Cas's now plump and red lips. 'It's my turn to look after you'

**A/N Hi guys! I know this is kinda an abrupt ending, but I thought it was quite a nice way to finish it. And i know it's a bit short, but I have loads of other ideas for fanfics, so if you liked this there will be more! Also, I know what I said about the Sabriel, and if you're a fan (like me ;)) then im sorry, but I may get round to doing that some other time! Anyway, thanks for reading, and there will be more different ones on the way!**


End file.
